


The Last Pharaoh

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ancient Egypt, Ancient History, Ancient Rome, F/M, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Politics, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Cleopatra AU: (Y/N) is the reigning queen of her kingdom in Ancient Egypt, striking fear into her enemies and critics while still winning the favor of her people. Though despite her tight grip on power, her reigns starts to slip as the consequences of her deeds and the growing threat from other kingdoms grows. However her introduction to a rival sets her eyes on an even bigger prize and a solution to her Empire’s problems, which includes this rival himself.





	

Releasing a frustrated sigh, (Y/N) shifted her hand daintly under her chin as she looked at the subject standing in front of her throne. Only a small set of stairs separated them, although those steps alone were enough to establish who had the upper hand here. Needless to say, his torn and soiled garments standing at the bottom of those steps greatly contrasted the overwhelming amount of ornate and expansive decor of the palace. The throne alone was worth more than 50 years collectively of his salary, the trimming on just the back wall worth more than his home and livestock. In comparisson to the grandeur of this palace he was like an ant, looking up to the towering statues of dieties he knew all too well staring back at him. His knees were shaking furiously as he awaited (Y/N) to speak.

“Quite surely sir…you don’t actually expect me to spare your life.”

His lip trembled as he clasped his dirty hands together, begging physically as his wide eyes plead in their own fashion.

“Please your majesty, I was misguided.”

(Y/N) arched a brow, looking over the man in his pitiful state of begging. In a kingdom such as hers, it was not a new sight to behold. Quite often her subjects as well as her enemies were brought to their knees in front of her as she sat with the same composure she always held. She was often merciful, but then again, she was also a force to be reckoned with. As she had said many times before, she would not be triumphed over. She would rather die in a blaze of glory than to let anyone conquer Egypt.

“Treason against the Pharaoh does not grant you forgiveness nor mercy. Perhaps, had you stayed in Rome, they would have spared you.”

The man fell to his knees, still shaking his clasped hands as a whimper escaped him.

“Your majesty please!”

Rolling her kohl lined eyes, (Y/N) flicked her hand forward, signaling the guards to remove him. The man started panicking even more as the muscular men in their black wraps with gold accents strode forward from the sides of the throne and took the man by his arms. (Y/N) bowed her head slightly, the discontent still evident in her eyes as they met his filled with terror.

“May the afterlife have mercy on your soul…if it so wills.”

“N-no! No! Please!”

He continued kicking and screaming as the guards dragged him down the long corridor, the remainder of the kingdom in attendance kept silent, allowing only his pleas to echo through the hall. Their eyes were the only things to move as they followed his desperate attempts to free himself, only to have the grand doors shut and muffle his screams. Sitting up straight once again in her throne (Y/N) narrowed her eyes, her extravagant gold headpiece glistening under the beams of sunlight filtering through the space.

“Is there anyone else amongst you who is a traitor to our kingdom? …Sympathisers of the Romans will be found and brought to justice.”

The crowd still remained silent, though the tension in the air was evident, heavy with every breath they took. (Y/N) grinned faintly in satisfaction.

“Good.”

Though she was favored among her people, she still managed to keep them wary of displeasing her. Despite being among the Pharaohs, her place on the throne was not merely handed to her. In addition to the beliefs of the divine monarchies of the Pharaoh, she had gone to the extra lengths to assure her place on the throne was simply that, hers. She exerted almost no effort to stop whispers around the palace about her security on the throne, she wanted people to fear crossing her. Her intellect and determined nature weren’t the only things that kept people at bay from attempting to cross her, but her not so secret wrath and lust for power.

She had been gifted the throne, to rule along side her older brother as a co-ruler. The more the arrangement was discussed however, it suddenly occured to her that she would in fact never be as respected as her advisors and family tried to trick her into believing in this scenario. They were hopeful she would simply be subservient, aide her brother when asked while she silently sat in the throne next to his. Of course, being who she was, she would never settle for such an arrangement to last. At least not for long. Going forward, once she assured she was the co-ruler of Egypt under her brothers word, she plotted her next move behind a decievingly innocent smile. Within a month of sitting on the throne, her older brother had ‘mysteriously’ been murdered in his quarters. Found dramatically draped over his lounge chair, eyes wide and glazed over. 

As the palace was trembling in fear of what they had seen and who could possibly be next, (Y/N) was seemingly unphased. Simply striding through the halls, defiantly composed, head held high with her headpiece atop and her voice not faltering for even a second of time as she simply moved on. A kingdom couldn’t fall behind simply because of one lost life. At least, that’s what she believed. 

Of course, that was not nearly the end of the attempts against the queen. When word spread of their brothers death, as well as (Y/N)’s growing reign, her sister decided to step in as well. She couldn’t stand to see what would happen next, if her sister was truly behind the murder. Assuming it was wise to plot a clandestine overthrow of her sister, she soon discovered why (Y/N) was on that throne rather than her. She perished as well, exiled from the palace in the dead of night and left in the vast expanse of scorching hot sand dunes. Despite what a monster she believed (Y/N) had become in her quest for the throne, her efforts proved futile. 

The Romans tried time and time again to take Egypt from the queens grip, but she wasn’t backing down. Far too proud of her kingdom, as well as far too accustomed to a life of such power, she was not going to let them take her down. At this point in her position as queen, she would not dare bow down to the Roman Empire, no matter the cost. Unlike the Romans, she believed she and the other Pharaohs were in fact physical manifestations of the divinties etched into the many walls surrounding her people and her kingdom. A queen as divine as she would not bow to a mere man. 

“Surely you are amongst the best of the Empires, by following the Pharaoh.”

As the guards took their post again, one standing at each of her sides with sharpened spears in hand, an advisor of hers stepped forward, bowing his head as he clutched onto his bundle of scrolls.

“Your majesty.”

She returned the gesture, “Ramsy.”

“Your majesty, despite our prevailing independence from the Roman Empire, it seems as though our efforts are not quite enough.”

(Y/N)’s brows furrowed, the advisor gulped silently as he continued, unrolling one of the scrolls with trembling hands.

“Our trade with outside nations has been proving successful in generating income, but…but none of our trade partners are willing or prepared to follow us into battle. We need alliances beyond our economy your majesty.”

Pondering for a moment, she brought her gaze off to the side, biting her pink lip in concetration. Though all of the attendee’s were staring at her, waiting for a response she distanced herself mentally, as if they were not present. Her advisor was right, economically speaking, they were flourishing beyond their original hopes, trading with nations further East from them as well as South was proving to keep them away from Rome and independent. In terms of defense however, they were not so greatly equipped any longer. Diseases often spread through Egypt without any warning, and their population constantly flucuated due to that hindrance. It was an inevitable fact of nature.

The defending forces, or military, often ended up on the front line of disease control, trying to contain citizens, leading to their unfortunate demise. With Rome quickly growing, (Y/N) would have to formulate a sure and solid plan to protect Egypt and keep it an independent nation. Just as she turned her attention back to the advisor, the grand doors suddenly swung open, aggresively smashing into the pillars beside them. The loud smack of the doors against the stone startled the hall into attention as everyone, (Y/N) included, turned their attention to the doors.

Striding into the court, hair disheveled and sweat visible on his pale face, he made his way down the hall, keeping his intensely deep brown eyes locked on the throne in front of him. His broad shoulders swayed with every aggressive step he took, his sandals clapping against the stone floor. Looking over his attire (Y/N) recognized the way his black robes pleated, where they hit his scuffed knees, the black breast plate lying over his chest, the short blood red cape billowing behind him as well as several other men dressed in similar armor. Though theirs were far less formal, they were obviously meant to coordinate with the man charging forward. Her (Y/E/C) shot wide as her grip on the sides of the throne tightened. She knew this attire anywhere. They were Romans.

“Guards!”

Just as they moved to close in on the eight men, the man in front hesitated, putting one finger into the air as his plump lips parted.

“Just a moment.”

(Y/N) scoffed, “A moment? To allow the enemy into my palace so warmly?”

Just before she gestured to the guards once again to remove them, the man’s deep voice interrupted her.

“I wish to speak with you regar-”

Arching a brow, (Y/N) put one finger in the air to hush Kylo, not giving him another second to interject as she kept her tone level and cold.

“Do you know to whom you are speaking?”

His dark brows furrowed, his expression both perplexed and already frustrated at the mere sound of (Y/N)’s voice. He was not one often met with defiance, rather he was met by cowering fear or a mutual respect. As a war machine and an infamous figure of strength and rage, Kylo had yet to experience anyone demanding him aside from his deceased mentor. Never in his travels had he been met with someone who so effortlessly snapped at him. Not to mention a woman so unapologetically aggressive. 

“I do, an-”

Interjecting again, (Y/N) raised her voice, sensing his stubborness. 

“AND you will regard me by my rightful title.”

He scoffed, running a hand through his disheveled raven locks. 

“Your majesty.”

He mockingly said, sighing in frustration he tried to carry on only to be interrupted once again. 

“Kneel.”

The anger was evident in his gaze as he narrowed his eyes at (Y/N). His patience was most certainly being tested by this queen.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

She pointed to the floor in front of her, smirking. There was no denying the satisfaction she got out of seeing a large and brooding man such as this get down on his knees in front of her. 

“Kneel before the queen.” 

Huffing his eyes narrowed, “I will not kneel to-”

“You are in MY kingdom. You will do as I request of you.”

Though he was surprised by her, he continued to try and defy her.

“I will surely not-”

“ON. Your. Knees. Now.”

Through clenched teeth (Y/N) stared him down, the obvious fight for dominance flaring through her irises. Despite what this era of kingdoms and empires assumed to be proper, or divinely right, she would not be disrespected in her own palace, no matter the title this man held. His gender was not enough to constitute his lack of respect for the undeniable presence of a powerful Pharaoh seated in front of him. She was undeniably a queen worthy of respect. There was far more than just her own blood, sweat and tears that had gotten her on that throne.

Reluctantly the towering man slowly brought himself to one knee. The scowl on his face as he did only made (Y/N) smirk as she watched his kneecap finally touch the ground beneath him, resting his forearm over his knee. Raising her brow she darted her eyes in a motion from his head to his knee, tapping her figners impatiently as she did so. Growling lowly, he snarled at her as he slowly put his head to his knee, finally paying his rightful respect to (Y/N). The several men behind him followed suit, all kneeling and resting their heads forward exactly like him. Smirking with content, (Y/N) reclined herself more comfortably in her throne as she crossed one leg over the other. Appeased with the sight of those raven locks bowing to her in respect, she snapped her fingers to bring their attention back. All of the men’s heads raised once again, looking (Y/N) in the eyes.

“What business do you have approaching the Pharaoh of Egypt?”

Finally standing from the hard surface and bringing himself back to his naturally intimidating height, he cleared his throat as the men behind him also stood up properly once again.

“I wish to discuss with you an alliance your majesty.”

Arching a brow, (Y/N) looked the man over once again.

“An alliance? With the very Empire striving to destroy me?”

“I am not associated with the part of the Empire which aspires to kill you your majesty.”

Shifting in her seat, (Y/N) kept her eyes intently watching the man, fearing he would make some sort of move. In her years of constantly foiling attempts to overthrow the Pharaohs and assasinate her she was not so willing to let anyone just waltz into her kingdom and claim an alliance. They could turn on her at any given moment.

“Ever since the death of our leader, Lord Vader, the entirety of the Roman Empire has been split as to who they should call their Emperor. I hail from the half of the Empire that desires to see me as their leader. Leader against Armitage Hux.”

That very name sent a small chill through (Y/N)’s spine. She had heard the rumors that traveled with the caravans visiting her Empire. The man could give her more than a run for her money when it came to cruelty, rumored to keep the skulls of his enemies on display in his throne room to remind anyone who entered what he was capable of. His side of the Empire was far more centered around military tactic and accumulation of land. They disregarded all life, if it was in the way of their end goal, it had to go. 

“And what would that make you in regards to the Romans if I may ask?”

“I am Kylo Ren. Leader of the Knights of Ren.”

The second the words left his mouth she instantly drew a blank. Nobody had spoken of the Knights of Ren in her Empire, though she was at least sure she had heard the name Kylo Ren. Often whispered as if his ominous presence would appear by the simple sound of his name.

“Your own anarchist movement against Hux I presume?”

Kylo nodded, the knights just barely bowing their heads to you behind him. His side of supporters within the Empire were more of a spiritual community. Many of them believed Kylo and the Knights possessed strength only possible through other worldly blessings. Their ideology greatly matched that of the Pharaohs, regarding their leader as great and powerful in a sense that demanded more than just respect. If anything, the subjects at (Y/N)’s feet worshipped her, an honor someone like Hux would likely never experience in his lifetime. 

“We would like to make an alliance with you, our followers included.”

Curious, (Y/N) tilted her head just slightly. Kylo’s offer almost seemed to alluring to be true. Surely she was aware of the rift in the Roman Empire, but how could she be sure he was absolutely rid of ties to them? For all she knew he would wait until she was fast asleep to try and take her out. She was after all, for the time being, their undeniable rival. If they were rid of her, they would become the most powerful Empire of them all. 

“Why would you choose me of all people to make your ally?”

Smirking cheekily Kylo took a few steps forward. The closer he got, the more (Y/N) realized just how handsome he actually was. His angular features and scattered beauty marks made his facial appearance unique, framed perfectly by his wavy dark locks. 

“I have heard the whispers of a powerful Pharaoh…a wit sharper than a well crafted blade. A presence more alluring than a room full of the worlds purest gold. Bewitching. One who despises the Emperor as much as myself.”

(Y/N) smirked back at him.

“I took it upon myself to come find this infamous ruler.”

“Indeed you have. What alliance are you planning on formulating with the great nation of Egypt, Kylo Ren?”

“Our kingdoms will come together, combine resources, unite our citizens and together we will resist the Emperor.”

Considering his words (Y/N) went into great concentration. It was more than an opportune and wonderful time to have someone offer an alliance with her kingdom. However, considering his origins, she was wary to trust him. The fate of her people as well as herself would be in the hands of this man as well as herself, if she slipped so much as once it could cost her the Empire she had worked so incredibly hard to preserve. Turning her gaze back to Kylo with a little glitter in her eyes she nodded.

“I will oblige to this alliance, that is…under one condition.”

Kylo froze, his brows furrowing. Knowing the rumors he had heard about this Pharaoh, the possibilities of her conditions were endless. Whether they were absolutely ludicrous or obnoxiously simple, he knew she was one to get exactly what she desired one way or another. 

“What such condition?”

“Neither I nor my people will become Romans under this alliance. This Empire has grown too far from its once impoverished state to simply be stripped of its identity. Your seperatist movement will join our Empire. You will strip yourselves of your Roman identity and become Egyptians, loyal subjects to the Pharaohs, against the Roman Empire. Do you agree to those conditions?”

Turning to his fellow knights, Kylo looked over all of their expressions, attempting to gage their personal reactions to her preposition. Though no one was blatantly defying her, he could only assume so much about his fellow companions. Their expressions all seemed blank, as if not sure what to do on such short notice. The only impulse decisions they made were ones in battle, asking them to determine the fate of themselves and their citizens on such a whim was quite a weight of pressure. Remembering the rumors he had heard of this Pharaoh queen, he recollected something a merchant had told him. They are increasingly wealthy, but in dire need of stronger defense. It was an ideal union. As a anarchist movement, Kylo and his followers surely did not have much if any funds to support themselves after they left the now expanding Roman Empire. However, they were greatly skilled in combat, something this Pharaoh was in dire in need of, as much as he was in need of finances. Turning back to (Y/N), he bowed the upper half of his torso, as his knights followed suit.

“We shall agree to your conditions your majesty. For the assured defeat of the Emperor we shall join your prosperous Empire and unite with your people as Egyptians.”

Smirking, (Y/N) nodded once.

“A wise choice on your part.”

Snapping her fingers abruptly, (Y/N) peered over to see her hand maidens quickly rush up to her throne, faintly bowing their heads to her as they awaited her orders. (Y/N) flashed them a faint smile.

“See to it that our guests are placed into suitable quarters and are provided with their rightful garbs of the palace guards. Surely we must dispose of these…interesting garments they possess.”

“Yes your majesty.”

Standing from her throne (Y/N) gracefully made her way forward down the steps towards Kylo. Her long gown flowed behind her effortlessly as the fabric barely glided down the steps like a cascading waterfall. Finally reaching the edge of her royal post, Kylo took a few steps forward, bowing his head once again.

“It will be a pleasure to be a part of your infamous Empire your majesty.”

Slowly looking up as he was still mostly bent over, Kylo gently took (Y/N)’s hand in his. Placing a chaste kiss to her knuckles with his plump lips, (Y/N) released a faint sigh at the feeling. Her cheeks instantly filled with heat as he slowly brought those brown eyes of his back up to hers. 

“It will be a pleasure to serve you however you please as well.”

Clearing her throat quietly, (Y/N) bowed her head just barely to Kylo. Slowly slipping her hand from his grip, as it slipped away she took note of just how large his hands were in comparisson to hers. 

“It will surely be a pleasure to have you as subjects in my Empire. The life of the Egyptians will suit you well.”

He nodded, “Till we meet again your majesty.”

Smiling faintly she watched as Kylo and the Knights followed her maidens down the hall, all striding at a forcibly slower pace in order to listen to the maidens. Sighing with a little relief as she watched them disappear out of the doors.


End file.
